Maybe Phoebe, Maybe Not
by Doug2
Summary: Phoebe wakes up and finds herself changing into someone else. Please review.


Not Quite Herself

Phoebe rolled over again in Tom's bed as they woke up early one Monday morning.

"Good morning, my love!" she said to her beau of the last two months.

"Hi, Phee. Morning to you, too!" said Tom smiling at his love.

"Did you ever think you'd be this happy? I never thought I'd find someone like you!" said Phoebe dreamily.

"You are one of kind. I love you, my dearest darling," said Tom stroking her hair.

"The same here, but I have to get going. Early day at school," said Phoebes as she jumped out of bed and dressed. She had been half living at Tom's apartment for two weeks. And most of her time with her sisters had been with magical problems.

She dressed, grabbed her books and went onto the kitchen. Pouring herself a cup of the thick strong European tea that she had first despised she took a sip. "That's awfully good. Must grow on me, or maybe it's the owner. Bye, sweetie. See you, tonight!" cried Phoebes as she left the apartment.

At Halliwell Manor, Prue came down while Leo and Piper were finishing breakfast.

"Late night, Prue?" Piper asked picking up the dishes.

"No, it's just that Phoebe running around in the morning usually wakes me. The Manor is so quiet without her. She must make half the noise in the house!" explained Prue grabbing a cup of coffee.

"I am just glad that Phoebe has a steady guy like my fellow," said Piper giving Leo a quick peck.

"Come here, Piper," called out Leo and he got a better one.

"So what that make me?" asked Prue a little jokingly.

"An old maid! No, you'll still find someone," replied Piper teasing Prue.

"Not that I'm unhappy with my life, but at least I was engaged at one time," said Prue.

"Well, we may be having a wedding someday soon!" replied Piper smiling cutely.

"WHAT!" cried Prue standing up.

"Piper, we still have a lot of plans. She is a little over confident. I have to clear everything first. But if all things work out, that would make me the happiest white lighter of them all!" said Leo looking deep into Piper's eyes.

"Same here. Except for the white lighter part!" said Piper teasing him. "And now I have to leave. Early date with an estimator. The stage still needs more work before the next benefit. So long, lover. Bye, Prue."

"Bye," replied Prue and Leo.

"So is it really that serious?' said Prue grinning form ear to ear.

"We're not engaged. Just checking on our options and things," replied Leo.

"If you want my opinion. I say go for it!" said Prue smiling.

"Sure. Opps. I got to run!" said Leo as he orbed out.

"Now this place is REAL quiet!" said Prue thinking that lots of things were changing around there.

At school during lunch, Phoebes sat down with her friend Fern for a quick lunch. "Sociology test tomorrow. I have got to study hard. It's not easy going back after three years. The kids are so young!" said Phoebes munching on a pork chop.

"Like me? Hey, Phoebe. I'm only four years younger than you!" replied Fern kidding a bit.

"Well, between school and Tom and well, things to do with my sisters, I just don't feel as young as I was the first time in school. Boy, this is good!" exclaimed Phoebes talking wither mouth half-full.

"Pork chops, chicken and beef stew? I though you were going vegetarian earlier this month?" asked Fern.

"It just looked good today. You want to come over and meet Tom tonight?" asked Phoebes.

"I've got a biology mid-term. Sorry Phoebe. Maybe another time!" said Fern getting up to leave.

"OK. See you later. Got to finish this stuff. Bye!" waved Phoebes taking another bite.

That night after studying for her test, Phoebe and Tom snuggled down and ended up in bed early.

"I have got to go home tomorrow, Tom. I haven't seen my sisters in three days," said Phoebes looking deep into his eyes.

"Must you? All right. We'll go over tomorrow!" said Tom reluctantly.

"Hey, I need to look over chapter eleven again," said Phoebes as she went back into the living room. While studying, Phoebes down her second cup of tea while Tom came over and stroked her hair. Phoebes reached up and patted his hand.

"You don't know how much I love women with blue eye and blond hair!" Tom barely said barely over a whisper.

"What's that, darling?" asked Phoebes obviously distracted by her studying.

"Nothing darling. Come to bed soon," said Tom. Phoebes did much later.

In the morning Phoebes rolled over feeling a little different. She stood up and brushed her hair back. It seemed much thicker than usual. She went onto the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She saw herself, but quite a bit differently. Her hair was much thicker and much longer and it was a beautiful shade of blonde. It had not been dyed. It was a completely different head of hair. Looking closer she saw her whole complexion was lighter. Not sickly paler, but pure and silky that complemented her now light blue eyes. They were the purest shade of sky-blue.

"AHH!" cried out Phoebes in terror.

Tom came running in. When he saw her he broke out in the biggest smile.

"Darling, you look lovely!" he said hugging her.

"Uh, you did this to me?" asked Phoebes. "Why?"

"You are so much lovelier now. Now I can love you even more!" he said trying to hold her again. Phoebes reeled backwards. She headed for the front door, but it wouldn't open. She ran to the window and found only a solid wall.

"Where are we?" said Phoebes now terrified.

"Not far. Just in a cellar, somewhere. You and I will be so happy together," he mused smiling.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Phoebe now constantly playing with her extra long golden locks.

"Just a warlock who loves you very, very much," he said looking at her tenderly.

"NOOO!" cried Phoebes as she lost consciousness.

"I've tried Tom's number four times and no one is answering." Said Prue worried.

"Maybe the lovebirds took a quick trip out of town. Phoebes has really fallen hard with this one," said Piper. "I think it's great!"

"But we've been lucky that nothing evil had shown up in a week. Our luck has got to go sour and I need to know where the last of the Charmed Ones is," said Prue. "I'm going over to his place."

"Pick us up some cheddar cheese while you're out. And a loaf of white bread," asked Piper.

"Anything else?" said Prue cocking an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yea. Give Phoebes my love," said Piper smiling sweetly.

"Of course," said Prue relieved that the grocery list didn't get any longer.

At Mockingbird Court, a fashionable set of garden apartments from the sixties, Prue easily found apartment 4E. She had only been there once, but it had been a pleasant visit. Tom had brought out even more of the drive and ambition that Phoebes had been showing since she returned to school. When reaching the apartment, she found the door unlocked. Inside it was a mess. The apartment looked like it hadn't been lived in a year. It needed painting and trash was thrown about the floor.

"Phoebe!" thought Prue. Then she cried out, "PHOEBE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Phoebe woke up after being unconscious most of the day. She rolled over and her blonde hair fell in her face. Quickly she remembered what had happened and brushed her hair from her face. She saw a strange hand with extra thin nimble fingers and long natural red fingernails.

"What else was new?" she thought.

She stood up and the bed seemed much lower. Running in the bathroom she saw a stranger in the mirror. She must have been five ten with long features in her face, beautiful long legs, a very thin waist and breasts much fuller than Phoebe's amble frame.

"What is going on here?" she said in an unaccustomed voice with a hint of an accent.

"Phoebe. You're awake my love," said Tom sweetly.

"How, why?" asked Phoebes throwing out her long arms at him in confusion.

"How? My warlock powers include glamorizing others. Why? Because I love you and I want us to be together," he said trying to hold her.

"If you love me, you'll let me go if I want to go!" pleaded Phoebes.

"No, my love. We were meant to be together. You and me forever!" he said getting closer.

"Who do you love? Me or that woman?" said Phoebes pointing to the mirror.

"You, my darling. You are both of them. That beautiful woman you see and that fiery Halliwell personality. I've been in love with you for a long time. Now come to me," he said putting his arms out.

"No," said Pheebs curling up in the corner.

"Come to me, my darling." he said as she stood up and did start to kiss him. First almost mechanically and then with great passion. She forgot all about her pain and loss.

"The Elders don't know what happened to her," explained Leo.

"And she is our second sight, so we're blind," said Piper.

"And using the spirit stone we only found us. Where could she be?" wondered Prue.

"I don't think she's dead. We would have felt something," said Leo holding onto Piper.

"We'll just have to keep hoping and praying," said Prue.

"I just hope we CAN find her!" said Piper looking very worried.

In the morning Phoebe woke up in his arms and then jumped out of bed. She put on her robe that was way too short for her. All in all she looked more like a supermodel than the little fireball of a witch she had become over the last two years. During the night she had a premonition that her sisters were trying to find her, but since she didn't know where she was, she couldn't help them. In the kitchen she fixed a continental breakfast, for she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Looking at her food she realized it wasn't what she normally ate, but it was exactly what she wanted. Her tastes seemed to have shifted as much as her physical features. Phoebes wondered how far it would be going. Tom went out through the same door that Phoebe could not budge. She was determined to escape from her captor. During the morning she dressed in some clothes that had even laid out for her, for nothing she owned fit. She spent the morning fussing with her hair and doing her nails. Neither task that usually worried Phoebe Halliwell. When done she wandered around the apartment and then sat at the piano playing something from Listz. She stood up in horror.

"I don't play the piano!" she exclaimed her faced greatly distorted.

She did go and put on her sexiest negligee, short as it was and met him at the door. Being much taller she could grab him and throw him to the floor. "If this is our life together, let's make the most of it." she said trying to distract him.

"Oh Phee, I knew you would come around!" as he grabbed her and stroked her hair.

Phoebes cooperated for about thirty seconds and kicked him where it counted. She grabbed her coat and ran from the room. Running down the hall of the basement she at first couldn't find the exit. Then she found a door, opened it, she ran up the stairs and found herself in the street. She pulled the coat around her and started walking. It was clearly still San Francisco, but she didn't know where. No sign of her captor so she just kept walking. Phoebe was getting many more glances than usual. Her appearance was obviously pleasing to everyone she saw. After a dozen blocks she saw a police station and ran it.

Piper was busy behind the bar playing at serving drinks. She just wasn't completely there while worrying about Phoebe.

"Piper, phone," called out Paul.

"Hello!" she answered slightly bored.

"This is Detective Wilson at the 16th precinct. I have a woman here who claims to be your sister," said the Detective.

"What? Phoebe is there? I'll be right over!" said Piper hanging up excitedly.

She called up Prue and headed straight to the police station. Running into the squad room she calls out "Phoebe! Phoebe!"

A tall blonde woman with a Norwegian accent comes up and grabbed Piper who is about a head shorter than her.

"Piper!" she cries holding onto her confused sister.

"Ah, whoa. Hello? Do I know you?" asked Piper pulling away a bit.

"It's me, Phoebe. I was kidnapped and changed!" she said in tears.

"Phoebes? IS THAT YOU?" asked Piper staring up at Phoebe without a bit of recognition.

"Yes. It was Tom. HE is a warlock and he's been glaming me. I don't know why! HE says he loved me but he doesn't want ME. He wants this," she said pointing to herself.

"Oh, sweetie. We'll get you out of this." said Piper patting her side.

"Are you sure this is your sister? Inspector Morris described her and this woman doesn't match that description," said the Detective.

"Ha-ha. Funny. I'd recognized her anywhere. Come one. Phoebes!" said Piper pulling her tall sister out the door.

"Oh, Miss Halliwell. Please sign for your things." asked the Detective handing her a release form.

"Sure!" said Phoebe as she signed "Ana Hutchins."

"Ana Hutchins?" asked the confused Detective looking at the form.

"Oh my God!" cried out Phoebe who corrected the signature.

"That's not your handwriting," said Piper quietly.

"Or my name.." said Phoebes really scared.

Prue met them at the Manor.

"Ah, Phoebes?" Prue asked looking up.

"Yea," she said weakly.

"She is the victim of a glamorizing love-sick warlock. We stopped to pick up a few things. Like some clothes that fit! Is Leo here?" asked Piper looking all around.

"In the kitchen," said Prue. "Phoebes you look wonderful!" said Prue admiring her sister's new look.

Leo came out of the kitchen after hearing the whole story.

"Phoebe, we really need to get the warlock to undue the spell. You really haven't had any evil perpetrated against you, so you can't really vanquish this dude," sympathized Leo.

Phoebes broke into tears.

"You will get through this my dear." said Prue holding her.

The next morning Phoebe woke up very confused. Her room didn't look familiar and neither did her sisters who came into check on her.

"Phoebe. It's me Prue. Look at me. I'm your sister!" said Prue taking hold of Phoebe.

"Ana. My name is Ana!" insisted Phoebe some what confused.

"PHOEBE you are under a spell. You are not who you think you are!" said Piper sternly.

"Pr-ooo," said Phoebe weakly. "You're my sister!"

"That's right," said Prue as if to a child.

"Help me Prue. I can't find me. There is not a shred on me left in here. Help me!" said Phoebes as she collapsed to the floor in tears.

Piper comforted her. "It's all right, Phoebes. It's all right!"

"I have completely slipped away. I think, I'm all gone." Said Phoebes weakly with tears in her eyes.

Piper marched up to the Book of Shadows. "I found Ana Hutchins. She was the wife of a warlock named Rotex. She was killed during a warlock fight twenty years ago. Obviously Tom is either him or his agent to resurrect his dead wife. Phoebe being a witch is much more accepting of magic and was picked for that. But if we don't get this stupid thing reversed, we will completely loose our sister."

"She may already be gone. At least with a name, we can try to locate him," said Prue hopefully.

With the San Francisco map out and the spirit rock waving over it they tried to find the warlock Rotex.

Phoebes played away delightfully on the piano and talking to herself in Norwegian.

"I not sure if she even knows any English. I never took any foreign languages. And Prue you do better with those ancient languages you learned at the museum. OOO! We have a spot!" said Piper as the rock stuck to a spot on the map.

"Sunset and Fairfax. It's a warehouse district. OF course! Grab Ana and we'll check it out," suggested Prue.

"Where are you ladies taking me?" said Ana/Phoebes very confused.

"We're going to see about a passport for you to return to us," said Piper defiantly.

The warehouse was full and busy. The ladies asked for Tom and a Mr. Rotex, but got no answer. Ana/Phoebes spoke to someone in his native Norwegian. They went to a small building in the back.

"Ana!" cried out Tom.

"Oh, my husband. You are quite well. I have been missing you so!" said Ana/Phoebes grabbing him and kissing him. "Let's go home!"

"Ah, one minute! This is our sister. She belongs with us!" said Prue defiantly.

"Let me ask her. Do you want to go with these ladies?" Tom asked Ana/Phoebes.

"Oh, they were kind to bring me here, but I belong with you Tom!" said Ana/Phoebes looking lovingly at Tom.

"Whoosh!" went though the air as Piper froze the two of them.

"All right. Phoebes doesn't want to be with us. And he hasn't broken the Wicca rede. Now what?" asked Piper.

"We'll just have to threaten him. Appealing to his human nature won't work," said Prue shaking her head.

"No, let me try something," said Piper as she reanimated them.

"Wait, maybe we can give you something to change your mind," continued Piper

"I do not want powers or material things. I just want my wife!" said Tom turning away.

"WAIT! What if we go get your wife for you?" cried Piper blurting out the first thing that came into her mind.

"Piper, we can't do that!" cried Prue excitedly.

"Was your wife an innocent victim?" asked Piper.

"As my word as a warlock, she died an innocent victim!" said Tom holding up his right hand.

"Uh, you're taking the word of a warlock?" asked Prue surprised.

"We need HIM to get back our PHOEBE!" said Piper annoyed with Prue.

"Are you sure about that?" Prue said to Tom.

"Very well. On the grave of my beloved wife, she was not engaged in any evil or criminal acts the night my fellow warlocks were attacked by good witches. AND I have ONLY been trying to resurrect her since then. Since it was the BLACK MAGIC that was responsible for her death, I swore it off except for its everyday use. Satisfied?" said Tom staring at Prue.

"What about what you did to our sister?" asked Piper.

"Black magic it was, but of the purest kind inspired by love," said Tom lovingly.

"I still say we don't trust him," said Prue crossing he arms and looking directly at him.

"Your offer is so tempting, I'll raise you one. Restore my wife to me and you may strip me of all my black magic. Just allow my wife and me to live out a normal mortal life. Now are you satisfied?" concluded Tom.

"Enough to at least attempt it. I still don't know if we can change your wife's destin,." wondered Prue.

"If we bring her back to 2000, she won't be affecting the past any. And Phoebe.." said Piper.

"And we need her to save Phoebe. We all need to go to the Manor and I NEED to know all the details of the time and place of her death," said Prue interrupting Piper.

"You'll never regret this, Prue," said Tom.

"We'll see," said a skeptical Prue.

"What does all this mean darling?" asked a confused Ana/Phoebes.

"It will all be explained. Come with me, my darling. These kind ladies are going to help us out, again." said Tom patting his wife's hand.

Golden Park, September 19, 1980.

Four figures orbbed in forming Prue, Piper, Tom and Ana/Phoebe.

"It occurred over there. Give them about ten minutes. Graeton and Vixet, two other warlocks had just stolen the Frautin Talisman. We went off in different directions and rendezvoused back here," said Tom.

"And just what could you do with that thing?" asked Piper.

"It was a communication device. If used correctly, you could contact the source himself. And if you please him, he could grant you great power so you could do his bidding. It was very tempting at the time," said Tom.

"And why are we here, my love?" asked Ana/Phoebe.

"To prevent a grave wrong!" said Tom.

"You don't expect us to prevent the attack, do you?" asked Prue.

"Rescuing my wife is all I ask. I saw how wrong my path was long ago and I regretted every day without my wife," said Tom.

"Oh, you poor dear!" said Ana/Phoebe. "I am back now!"

"Wait, something is moving over there!" said Piper.

Two warlocks walked in to the glen with Ana and one blinked in. "We got it." cried one of them.

"I do not like this devilish business," said the younger Ana.

"My dear, we shall have more power than any warlock ever dreamed of," said the younger Tom.

"We have to get this home before something happens to it!" said the third warlock.

"Something has happened," cried out another voice.

"Oh my God. It's Grams and Aunt Flavia," said Prue.

"Grams' quilting circle partner was a witch, too? How did we miss all this growing up?" asked Piper.

Aunt Flavia started throwing out lighting while one of the warlocks started throwing cold bolts at them.

"Piper!" screamed Prue.

"Whoosh!" everyone but the good watches froze.

"Should we really contact Grams?" asked Piper.

"You ask her," said Prue as the other two good witches stared at them.

"Prue, Piper! What are you two doing here?" cried out Grams.

She remembered their adult forms from their visit six years before. "You shouldn't be back here in time! It's much too dangerous. I warned you about that."

"It's good to see you too, Grams." said Piper sarcastically but with a touch of love.

"These are your grandchildren!" asked Aunt Flavia.

"Unfortunately yes! They are still new to witchery," Grams lamented to her friend.

"From our point of view it's been two years. And we came back only to help Phoebe," said Prue.

"Where is the child and why are you with these duplicates?" asked Grams. "Oh dear. This is confessing!"

"Phoebe was bewitched by this warlock and was turned into his wife. The only way we could get her back was to stop her death. She died when you tried to rescue that artifact," said Prue.

"Artifact? Artifact? That Talisman could mean the end of the world. And he pointing to the older Tom is probably using you to re-steal it," said Grams sternly. "Prudence, I question your judgment!"

"Look, Grams. You did stop them. He lost all faith in warlock-er-y or whatever and just wants his wife back. WE WANT PHOEBE BACK! So there is a little mutual back scratching here," said Piper.

"Take the Talisman, do whatever to the other two warlocks and we'll take Ana Hutchins with us. It won't hurt the timeline for see did disappear or die or whatever on this date. We'll strip them of their powers and they can live happily ever after. AND THE CHARMED ONES will survive too," said Prue.

"That may be true, but I will not let any of you go unless all of this comes to pass before you return to whenever you came from," said Grams.

"You and Piper are at school. Phoebe should not be a problem. She is with a neighbor. Is that understood, young lady!" said Grams.

"Yes, Grams!" said Prue smiling at being treated nine years old again.

Aunt Flavia first destroyed the Talisman with her heat power. And then they vanquished the other two warlocks.

"Task done and with his wife still intact. Leave the younger version here to wonder what happened to everything and we'll adjourn to Halliwell Manor. Flavia, please," said Grams. And in an instant everyone was in the attic.

"Life seems to keep bringing us here!" said Piper flatly.

"It is a place of magic and wonder, my dear." said Grams. "Can you you unfreeze the warlock?"

"No problem!" said Piper who did that with a wiggle of her finger,

"OK, what is happening? I feel a lot has commenced since we arrived here. And you delivered us into the clutches of those who destroyed my wife. You traitors!" he cursed.

"You have it all wrong!" said Piper.

"Young man. If they weren't my granddaughters I would have dealt with you now the way I hadn't the first time. CHANGE BACK my youngest one and then we will see about restoring your wife to you," said Grams seething.

"We have an agreement and.." said Tom.

"DO IT or you will NEVER see you wife!" commanded Grams.

"She is good!" said Piper to Prue agreeing.

Tom went over to Ana/Phoebes made some gesture and uttered an unintelligentable incantation. The presence of Ana Hasse faded and Phoebe returned in her place and promptly fainted.

"Phoebes," cried out her sisters.

"Whoa. What was that? Where am I?" she asked.

"In the attic. What's the last thing you remember?" asked Piper.

"Uh, at Tom's apartment. IS he all right?" asked Phoebes looking around

"Grams? Aunt Flavia? NOW I AM CONFUSED!"

"Phoebe my darling. You are looking well, now. Stripping a warlock of his powers will require the full power of the Charmed Ones. I can't help you there," said Grams.

"W-A-R-L-O-C-K! Tom darling, what do they mean? You're kidding, right?" asked Phoebes.

"No, my darling. It is my wife I love," he said pointing to the still frozen Ana.

"Oh God, nooo!" said a heartbroken Phoebes.

"Phoebes, let's do the spell and get home. It's the way Grams wants it." said Piper.

So the three Charmed Ones prepared an incantation and stripped Tom of the last of his warlock powers. Tom looked at first relived and then joyfully held his wife.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I am ever so happy and grateful." he said joyfully.

"Sure, anytime. Glad to help out others while ruining my life!" said Phoebes.

"You'll find someone else. Phoebes," said Piper.

"Destiny will bring you us and your true love together, my dear," said Grams.

"Yea, destiny did that for you three different times. I like to think it's my own doing!" said Phoebe.

"Grams, Grams! Who are these people? I'm scared!" said a little four year old Phoebe running into the attic.

"Isn't she cute!" said Piper.

"That she was, is!" said Prue smiling too.

"Phoebe?" asked the adult version.

"Yea. Who are you?" she asked tilting her head and raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm sort of your Aunt Phoebe!" said Phoebe grinning from ear to ear. "It is so good to meet you finally. Come here."

Little Phoebe walked up to her a little reluctantly, but when the adult Phoebe gave her such a big hug, she responded the same.

"You have my name?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm sort of the person you were named after. Your Mom met me before YOU were ever born. You are so beautiful," Phoebes said with tears in her eyes.

"SO are you! I want to grow up just liked you," said little Phoebe.

"And you will, my darling!" said Phoebe.

Then Piper and Prue got her to give them a hug.

"Well, we have to go!" said the adult Phoebes.

"Why, you just got here?" said little Phoebe showing some affection for her new aunt.

Phoebe got down on one knee at took little Phoebe by the shoulders.

"We have a LONG way to go. But I will NEVER forget meeting you, Phoebe. You are a wonderful girl and don't give your Grams any trouble," she said smirking a bit knowing that she would. "I love you a lot." she said grabbing her tight.

"I love you too, Aunt Phoebe!" said little Phoebe. "Bye."

"Come here, child." said Grams. "Good bye girls. Something tells me our paths will cross again. You are truly charmed."

"Bye Grams. Bye Aunt Flavia," said her granddaughters. They said their incantation and disappeared from view. They remained in the attic, still little changed in twenty years. Piper finally unfroze the poor Ana.

"Thomas. Where is this?" she asked.

"Do not be afraid. My warlock days are over. We will be so happy together. But you have some things to get used to things that have changed. Much time has passed" said Tom.

"Yea, what did happen to us?" asked Phoebes to Tom very peeved.

"We did have something my dear, but my love for my wife never did die," said Tom.

"And he kind of had made you over as his wife. You morphed into her!" said Piper.

"And you did this to this poor young woman?" asked Anna.

"Yes, but they helped me regain you!" said Tom.

"That is not right, Thomas!" said Ana.

"And that was the last spell I cast as a warlock. Phoebe. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart! Will you every forgive me?" he asked

"Well, yea, I guess since I can't even remember what happened! It's just that I really thought that we had something and I was getting ready to settle down if you had asked me," said Phoebes.

"There will be other guys, sweetie," said Prue.

"And you're not the ONLY ONE who fell for a WARLOCK!" said Piper reminding her of Jeremy.

"At least he was a partly good one! Oh well, I'm back!" said Phoebes.

Thomas and Ana left the attic arm in arm.

"At least one couple came out happy from this adventure," said a disgusted Phoebe to Piper.

"Oh, you'll find your prince charming," said Piper

"You really think so?" said Phoebes.

"Absolutely!" she replied.

Phoebes smiled at her sister as the Charmed Ones headed off to another day.

THE END


End file.
